Closer
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Sequel to "Cold." Hotch gives it his best shot as he tries to fix his and Emily's relationship. He realizes words won't necessarily do it this time, so Hotch shows Emily just how much he loves her.


Hey guys and gals.

So this is fic number two for the day. I had to write something happier to balance off my sad "No Words" fic about last night's episode 100. God, not to sound like a wuss, but I was crying when I watched that episode. *sigh* Well, this fic will not make you cry (I hope). Honestly, it's not that graphic (this is a love scene though) and I hope I did them justice. This song has been in my head for a H/P fic for ages now and I'm glad I finally got to use it. This is the 3rd story in my little H/P oneshot series- it follows "Nothing" and then "Cold"

I don't own Criminal Minds (It's on my Christmas list) nor "Come a Little Closer" by Dierks Bently

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

_On a bed of sweet surrender_

_Where we can work it all out_

Hotch wasn't going to mess up this time, and he was going to prove it to Emily.

Whatever Emily had been expecting as she let Hotch follow her into her apartment immediately flew out the window as she felt his arms wrap around her tightly. He buried his face into her neck and Emily felt a shiver flash up her spine like wildfire as he whispered her name reverently. Emily was tempted to spin around and wrap her arms around him, but she refused to give in this time. Emily wasn't sure how much more her heart could take, but as Hotch's lips caressed her neck lovingly Emily felt her resolve crumble like an eroded sidewalk.

"Hotch…stop." Emily said barely suppressing a moan as his hands began to travel up and down her sides. Hotch had no intention of stopping though. He had realized that words alone would not be able to convince Emily to give him another chance. He had to show her. He would prove to Emily though his gentle touches and passionate kisses that he wasn't planning on letting her slip out of his fingers again. Letting her walk out of his apartment those nights ago was a huge mistake; one Hotch planned on rectifying tonight.

Emily's head leaned back automatically as Hotch began trailing small kisses up and down her neck. He was torturing her and it was incredibly hard trying to focus when his hands were tracing sensual patterns on her stomach and sides. What she wouldn't give to simply be swept away into his strong arms and love him over and over. She couldn't though, their relationship was a mistake.

With all the strength she could muster, Emily pulled herself out of Hotch's heated embrace and put space between them. Her heart rate was as erratic as Hotch's breathing. Emily fought the strong primal urge to return to her lover's arms, but her rational mind pushed the hormonal urges to side to address his reasons for being there.

It broke Hotch's heart as she walked away from him, but he deserved it. He sure had his work cut out for him this time. Emily turned to face him and Hotch couldn't help the spring of satisfaction as he took in her slightly disheveled appearance and the burning in her eyes. Her body clearly wanted to finish what he had started, but Hotch could see that her mind was fighting for dominance.

_There ain't nothin' that love can't fix_

_Girl it's right here at our fingertips_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like layin' you down_

"Why are you here Hotch?" Emily asked managing to keep the emotion out of her voice and her breathing in check. Hotch was looking at her with his dark eyes and she could clearly see the need and fire burning in them, setting her aflame with their smoldering depths. "I came to fix this…" Hotch said motioning with his fingers that he meant them. "I want you to give me another chance Emily," he said in all seriousness locking eyes with the woman in front of him.

"Hotch, I can't do this anymore." Emily answered honestly trying to ignore the burning guilt as she saw his eyes lose some of their newfound fire. It was better this way…wasn't it? Emily was debating internally as she watched Hotch take a deep breath in and take a step towards her. He looked down to regain some of his determination and when he looked up at Emily, she knew he wasn't going down without a fight.

"I can't say I blame you, walking out like that. I haven't exactly been the best man for you lately. I thought that you'd always be there even when I knew I was pushing you away." Hotch said trying to convey his feelings though words this time.

He wasn't particularly good at it, but for Emily he'd give anything a shot. He felt relief when he saw that Emily wasn't backing away from him as he walked closer towards her. He didn't like being so far away.

Emily took in his words, seeing how he struggled to display his turbulent emotions. This was a big step for him and Emily couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride as she realized he was putting himself on the spot for her. Had she misread the signs that night she left him? Could he possibly harbor the same intense emotions for Emily that inhabited her very soul? As he continued to make small steps towards her, Emily felt that small bubble of hope creep into her stomach along with the endless butterflies and fire.

"I know I don't deserve you Emily. I'm a broken man with not much to offer. I also know that despite every horror that's transpired in my BAU career you've always been there. I've come to rely on you so much Emily, that the thought of not having you by my side makes the darkness look much darker and the cold feel colder." Hotch confessed pouring his very soul into the words he often had trouble using to convey true emotion. He was tired of hurting her and he was tired of being without her. He could barely sleep now that her warmth wasn't next to him.

Emily felt her heart swell as his words flowed over her like a cool water giving relief to the burning in her heart he had caused with his callous behavior towards her of late. Here he was, honestly trying to fix their relationship that Emily had wanted for so long. Hotch was just inches in front of her now when he reached out and grabbed her hand.

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

_Of everything that stands between us_

_And the love we used to know_

"I'm sorry Emily, I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I've realized that I can't do this without you…" Hotch said, his voice wavering as his thumb stroke her hand softly. Emily felt the prick of tears in her eyes as she watched him look down in shame. How she had waited so long to hear him say those words. They were his true confession. How she could even leave him the way she did seemed like a mystery to her now as she stepped in closer towards his warm body. Now was not the time for words.

Hotch looked up and saw the warmth emanating from her dark eyes and Hotch felt overwhelming relief as he realized this was it. Now or never: He was going to show Emily this time his true feelings for her. Hotch let go of Emily's hand and gently cupped her face, reveling in the smoothness that he seemed to have missed all those nights he laid with her. Not this time though, Hotch planned on memorizing everything about Emily Prentiss as he showed her the man he wanted to be with her.

Without much hesitation Hotch swept down and claimed Emily's lips in a mind-melting kiss that made Emily's heart stop. All the pent emotions Hotch had kept locked up, for fear of what would happen if he allowed himself to love this incredible woman, came pouring out like a torrential rainfall, drenching them til there was no capacity for words. Emily felt like she was flying as he pulled her body flush up against his, showing her how desperately he needed her. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. The undeniable truth that Hotch was conveying to her with each kiss, with each cares, overpowered Emily's ability to think coherently.

Their tongues fought for dominance, but Emily could barely fight him as her knees grew weak. Her pulse skyrocketed as his hands went up the back of her shirt and began tracing senseless patterns on her bare back. Hotch was holding Emily up with his hands and moaned into her mouth as she pulled on his hair with a little force. Why had he fought his feelings for so long Hotch will never know. What he did know was that he needed to get Emily to a bed right now, or he was going to go insane.

Emily wrapped her legs around his waist as Hotch began to move towards her stairs. This was the passion Emily had been missing, this was the Aaron Hotchner Emily had wanted to see for so long. It was a good thing Hotch was so coordinated because the way Emily was moving against his body made Hotch a bit clumsier than normal. Emily couldn't help but smile against his lips as he stumbled into the wall next to her door. Hotch returned her smile as he somehow managed to open her door with one hand.

_I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain_

_And let it wash all the hurt away_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like lettin' go_

Emily couldn't repress her sighs of pleasure as he gently lowered her onto her bed. She watched as he hastily look of his jacked and his hands fumbled with his tie. Emily laughed, but sat up on her knees and helped him with his tie and then his shirt. She took her time with the buttons wanting this night to last as long as it possibly could. His shirt fell to the floor and Emily softly traced the scars on his chest from Foyet. The first time they were together he had warned her that they weren't that pretty, but she shook him off. His scars made him who he was today and even though Emily hated the man who inflicted such marks on a beautiful body, she loved the strength the scars represented.

Emily leaned in and kissed all nine scars gently, smiling at the new tremble in his body. She had never realized how much she affected him before. Hotch played with Emily's hair as he tried to control himself as her soft lips grazed his chest. She was one remarkable woman. Once she was done, Emily looked up and brought her hands to his face to pull him down for a heartwarming kiss that left them both breathless.

With each touch Emily managed to burn away all the pain Hotch had been holding inside. She was the light he had been so attracted to in the beginning. Emily let go of his face as they broke away and she pulled her shirt over her head, smiling as his eyes darkened. She was so beautiful. He had realized it before of course, but there was something different this time. Emily scooted back to the middle of the bed and watched amused as Hotch hurried out of his shoes and pants. Emily could feel something different hovering in the air as she gazed at Hotch lovingly and she held out her hand for him to join her on the bed.

Hotch took her hand and smiled as she used all her strength to pull him on top of her. Hotch went straight to work unbuttoning her pants and he placed tender kisses on her neck and just above her breasts which were still clad in her dark red bra. Emily ran her fingers through his dark hair, reveling in the attention he paid her body. Hotch made Emily feel like she was the only person in the entire world as he kissed her all over, tenderly and passionately. All the doubt Emily ever harbored vanished with each touch. In a flash her bra was gone and Hotch began to worship her body as he kissed each breast and caressed them delicately.

_If there's still a chance than take my hand_

_And we'll steal away_

_Off into the night_

_Until we make things right_

_The sun's gonna rise, on a better day_

Emily's moans filled her room as Hotch removed the rest of their clothing. Emily pulled his head up and kissed him with reckless abandon pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. She couldn't explain the intense heat that was building up inside of her. This time was unlike any other they had ever shared and Emily never wanted to let it go.

Hotch looked deep into her eyes and felt as if the world suddenly made sense. Being with Emily was everything to Hotch and he couldn't help but feel so foolish at taking so long to realize it. Emily cupped his face gently, seeing where his mind wandered off to. She didn't care that it took them this long to get here, all she cared about was that they made it. This turning point, unlike the others they had faced, was the one they had deserved for what felt like years.

Hotch's eyes never broke away from Emily's as he slowly slid into her.

It was unlike any of their other times together, that was for sure. Emily nearly lost her mind as he entered her. It was pure unadulterated bliss and it nearly brought tears to Emily's eyes as Hotch moaned Emily's name loudly. The pressure continued to build and build as she met his powerful thrusts. It was driving them into a mad frenzy as they worked to meet that peak that would send them into the stars. Their hearts were pounding as one as Hotch kissed anywhere his lips could reach. Emily's nails dug into his back as he grew frantic in his thrusts.

_Come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

_Back to the basics of you and me_

_And what makes the world go round_

"Aaron," Emily moaned, almost there. She wanted him there with her as she flew into the explosion that threatened to consume her.

Suddenly the floodgates opened and they cried out each other's name as they dove off the cliff into oblivion together. Emily rode out their climax and continued to weave her hands in Hotch's hair as he softly placed kisses on her neck. As they crashed back down to earth, exhaustion swiftly fell upon them. Hotch pulled out of Emily and pulled her close to him as she quickly grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed. There pulses slowly waned and their breathing, although ragged, tapered off as the seconds wore on.

Emily was still trying to gather her thoughts together when Hotch's voice broke though the comfortable silence.

"I love you," he said gently nuzzling her soft hair, breathing in her unique scent which had intensified into a more potent fragrance. Emily looked up at him quickly, disbelieving of what he had said.

"Say it again." Emily whispered, not daring to raise her voice any louder for fear she'd disrupt the illusion she was clearly experiencing. Hotch felt the guilt creep back into his mind as he saw the obvious doubt resting in her eyes.

"I love you Emily." Hotch said softly, claiming her lips in a sweet kiss hoping to convey the truth of his words. Emily felt the familiar sting of tears and she smiled into his soft lips. Once she broke away, Hotch wiped the tears that managed to fall from her eyes and felt his heart stop as she spoke.

"I love you too." Emily confessed pulling him in for another tender kiss. He couldn't believe it. Hotch felt utter relief as Emily giggled against his lips when his had traced and obviously ticklish spot on her side. He couldn't believe he could really be so luck as to be in bed with this wondrous woman as she confirmed what Dave had told him months ago.

Hotch felt happier than he had in ages and he pulled Emily on top of him, determined to never let her go. She molded into his body perfectly as the fire returned to her dark eyes. Grinning, Hotch rolled back on top of her and proved his love over and over again until the sun peaked into her curtains and found the couple sleeping with contented smiles upon their lips as they held one another closer than they ever had.

_Every inch of you against my skin_

_I wanna be stronger than we've ever been_

_So come a little closer baby_

_I feel like strippin' it down_

* * *

Well, that was fun *giggle* I didn't want this to be too graphic because I didn't want the meaning of the fic to get lost. (Plus I doubt I could write something more graphic to be honest. *laugh*) I have one more fic I would like to post today, so I will try my hardest to do that.

I hope you all enjoyed my story and are having a great Thanksgiving! Please keep up the wonderful reviews, they make my day! =)

Peace out.


End file.
